Winx The Next Generation Mini-Series
by Lilgemini0f93
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots based off my stories. Please read! Written in 3rd POV
1. Character Reintroduction

Chapter One: Character Reintroduction

Name: Isabelle

Age: 16

Origin: New Sparks

Status: Princess

Parents: Bloom &amp; Sky

Source of Power: Fire &amp; Flames

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Cyan Blue

Color: Mint Green

Best Friend: Violet

Love Interest: Tulio

Name: Rachel

Age: 15

Origin: Solaria

Status: Princess

Parents: Stella &amp; Brandon

Source of Power: Light

Hair Color: Blond

Eye Color: Brown

Color: Pale Blue

Best Friend: Melody

Love Interest: Keith (Isabelle's older brother)

Name: Melody

Age: 16

Origin: The Harmonic Nebula

Status: Commoner

Parents: Musa &amp; Rive

Source of Power: Sound

Hair Color: Magenta

Eye Color: Deep Blue

Color: Violet

Best Friend: Rachel

Love Interest: Read and find out!

Name: Violet

Age: 16

Origin: Linthea

Status: Commoner

Parents: Flora &amp; Helia

Source of Power: Plant Growth &amp; Flowers

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Green

Color: Yellow

Best Friend: Isabelle

Love Interest: Ian

Name: Nicole

Age: 16

Origin: Zenith

Status: Commoner

Parents: Tecna &amp; Timmy

Source of Power: Computers

Hair Color: Ginger

Eye Color: Light Green

Color: Turquoise

Best Friend: Cheyenne

Love Interest: Joel (Melody's older brother)

Name: Cheyenne

Age: 15

Origin: Tides

Status: Princess

Parents: Layla &amp; Nabu

Source of Power: Water

Hair Color: Plum

Eye Color: Crystal Blue

Color: Tangerine

Best Friend: Nicole

Love Interest: Steven (Rachel's older brother)


	2. David

Chapter 2: David

Melody was not enjoying herself; normally she was happy to be surrounded by her friends but not now. Because they were talking about boys-the one topic that Melody was not particularly interested in. It was regular afternoon and the new Winx club was supposed to be having a study party but it somehow turned into a gossip and let's-talk-about-boys party. Thanks to Rachel, who would want to talk about anything besides homework, the girls were now talking about their individual crushes who attended the Redfountain School. Since Melody hadn't met anyone who sparked her interest, she didn't contribute much to the conversation and instead listened to the others talk. It was becoming rather annoying listening to her friends laugh and talk about little things about their individual boyfriends-to-be. Melody finally had enough and shut her textbook.

"Guys!" She said loud enough so that her friends would hear her. They turned toward her in curiosity. "This is supposed to be a study party, remember? Need I remind you we have an important test the day after tomorrow?"

"Oh pish-posh, " Rachel said with a wave of her hand. "We can always study tomorrow. Boys are a more interesting topic than potions."

"I beg to differ," Melody snorted. "All you guys talk about is how much you like them and if they like you, when you talk to them, and how cute they are. It's really annoying, if you ask me."

"You know, I think you're jealous," Cheyenne said. "Because we found boys whom we all like and you haven't met anyone yet."

"I think Cheyenne's theory is correct," Nicole said.

"I'm not jealous, I'm annoyed!" Melody stood up. "And honestly, I don't see the point of having a crush. It's just a waste of time thinking about boys."

"You may feel that way now, Mel," Isabelle said. "But once you meet a boy you start to like, you'll understand."

"Can we please just go back to our study party?" Melody insisted.

The other girls sighed and opened their textbooks.

On Saturday, the girls decided to visit Redfountain. The girls were excited about seeing the guys, which only annoyed Melody, and raced toward the school to find them, leaving Melody. The girls found the guys hanging outside the school. Isabelle started talking to Tulio while Violet was lost in Ian's eyes, Rachel was flirting with Keith, Cheyenne with Steven, and Nicole was talking to Joel. Melody stood away from the others, leaning against a wall, watching her friends smile like idiots. She just didn't get it; why do girls always act so chipper and friendly around boys? Why did her friends like the boys so much?

"I'm going to go for a walk," she told her friends, but it didn't seem like they heard and she just walked off. She hadn't walked very far when she tripped over a rock and fell.

"Ouch!" She cried as she hit the ground hard. She hissed in pain and then started to push herself off the ground when she saw a shadow.

"Hey, are you okay?" A male voice asked. Melody looked up to where the voice came from and saw a boy standing above her. He looked about her age, and had dark purple hair and yellow eyes. He also wore a Redfountain uniform.

"Yeah, I think so," Melody said. The boy offered his hand and she took it. He helped her up and she brushed herself.

"You fell pretty hard," the boy said. "You're lucky you didn't break something."

"Yeah well, I think I scratched the surface of my dignity a little," Melody said.

The boy laughed. "That's good one; I'm David."

He smiled and Melody's face heated up.

"I-I'm Melody," She said.

"Melody? You're Joel's sister?" David said asked.

"Yeah," Melody said.

"Your brother is one good fighter," David said. "And he talks about you a lot. Says you like music."

"Yeah, that's right," Melody said.

"Cool," David said. "Do you play any instruments?"

"Just guitar and keyboard," Melody said.

"Sweet, I play guitar, too," David said.

"You do?" Melody said.

"Yeah, maybe sometime we can practice together," David said.

"Sure," Melody said. She couldn't help but think David was nice and cute. She hadn't met a guy who played guitar before and her heart leapt.

"Well, I gotta go," David said. "Let me know if you want to practice together. See ya!"

He smiled at her and walked; Melody waved as she watched him go. She couldn't stop smiling; the thought of David made her happy.

"Hey, there you are, " Rachel and the other girls came over to her

"What are you daydreaming about?" Violet asked.

"Am not; I just met a cool and cute guy," Melody said.

"You did?" Rachel asked.

"What's his name?" Cheyenne asked.

"David," Melody said.

"See? Think about boys isn't a waste of time, " Isabelle said. "Thinking about someone you like makes you happy."

"I think I do get it now," Melody said.


	3. Sweet 16, part 1

**Sweet 16 pt 1**

"Hey, guys, what should we do for Rachel's 16th birthday?" Isabelle asked her friends, minus Rachel, who was out shopping.

"Oh, that's right, her birthday's a little more than a week away," Violet said.

"She'll want a party, no doubt," Melody said.

"Leave it to Melody to know what Rachel wants," said Cheyenne.

"I know, let's plan a big surprise party for her and invite all of our friends," said Isabelle.

"That's a great idea!" Melody said. "I'll take care of the music."

"And I'll handle the decorations," said Violet.

"I'll organize the guest list and the invitations," said Nicole.

"Then I guess I'll be in charge of the food," said Cheyenne.

"And I'll help out with anything that needs help with," Isabelle said. "Let's see if we can get Miss Faragonda to let us use the auditorium for the party. And we need to think of a theme."

"I know! The theme is pink; you know how much Rachel loves pink," said Melody.

"So that means pink decorations and what not, right?" Violet asked almost reluctantly. Pink was not her favorite color.

Just as Melody was about to answer, the door to their room opened and Rachel stepped in carrying shopping bags. Isabelle looked at the others and put a finger to her lips, smiling; her friends nodded.

"Wow, was the mall crowded today," Rachel said as she set her bags down. "All my favorite shops were almost completely sold out.

"If they weren't, then I guess they are now," Cheyenne said as she looked at the bags.

"Well, they'll be re-stocked in no time," Rachel said and then looked around at her friends. "So what are you all up to?"

The other girls looked at each other and then smiled at her.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, nothing," Isabelle assured.

Rachel raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

A few days later, all of the girls except Rachel sat at a table at breakfast and went over party plans. Nicole had composed a list of party guests and was now going over it with others.

"Okay, so Steven, Keith, Joel, Tulio, Ian, and David are all invited," said Nicole. "And there's also Marlene, Kya, Tressa, Brie, and Skyla. Fiona and Ophelia are invited as well."

"Don't forget us" Melody said.

"Of course," Nicole said.

"Okay, so the guest list is good," said Isabelle. "And the invitations?"

"I'll send them through email so everyone will get theirs," Nicole said.

"Great; Violet, how are the decorations coming along?" Isabelle asked.

"I've already started working on the designs; take a look," Violet handed her sketchpad to Isabelle. It was a sketch of the auditorium decorated in pink flowers, streamers, and balloons.

"It looks great, Violet; Rachel will totally love it," Isabelle said.

"What will I totally love?" Rachel suddenly appeared and asked. The other girls froze and Violet quickly closed her sketchpad.

"Uh, you'll totally love the…French toast they're serving today!" Isabelle smiled at Rachel.

"Is it that good?" Rachel asked as she sat down between Isabelle and Violet.

"It's pretty tasty," said Isabelle.

"Well, if you say so-hey, what's that?" Rachel suddenly spotted the guest list Nicole had left out on the table.

"Oh, uh nothing!" Nicole quickly grabbed the list, folded it, and put it in her back pocket. She then made a mental note to keep things listed on her computer.

"It's just…notes from Professor Wizgiz's class," She said.

"Oh, okay," said Rachel.

Thankfully, she didn't ask about it again.


	4. Sweet 16, part 2

**Sweet 16, part 2**

The day of the party had arrived. Isabelle assigned Violet, Cheyenne, and Nicole to get everything ready while she and Melody kept Rachel occupied by taking into town for the day. The girls promised Isabelle that they would everything ready by the time she, Rachel, and Melody got back. The three of them were now walking around downtown with Rachel marveling at all the great stores.

"It sure is a great day to be outside, isn't it?" She said. "I wish Violet and the other girls could've come with us."

"Well…they said they had other things to do," Isabelle said.

"Oh well, it's fine with the just the two of you," Rachel said. "Ooh, here's a great dress shop! Let's go inside!" She took her friends' hands and led them into the shop. Melody and Isabelle stood and watched smiling as their friend marveled at different dresses and picked out at least eight to try on, and then disappeared inside a dressing room.

"Good old Rachel," Melody said.

"She's the same as always," Isabelle said.

"And we love her just the way she is," Melody said

"We sure do," Isabelle said. "I really hope she likes the party."

"I guarantee she will," Melody said with utmost certainty.

"Hey, Isabelle! Melody!" A female voice called out to them.

The two said girls turned to see their friend Tressa waving at them about fifteen feet away. They both smiled as she walked over.

"How are you?" She asked

"We're doing great," Isabelle said.

"How about you?" Melody asked.

"I'm good, and I'm totally excited about tonight," Tressa said. "So are you two excited about the par-"

"Sshh!" Isabelle and Melody both shushed her as they spotted Rachel coming out of the dressing room.

"What do you think of this one? Oh, hi Tressa, I didn't notice you were here," Rachel greeted their friend.

"Hi Rachel; I was just browsing when I saw the Isabelle and Melody. I didn't know you were here either," Tressa said while glancing at Isabelle, communicating silently that she spoke the truth. Isabelle gave her a reassuring nod.

"Well, I better get going; I'll see you guys later-I mean, around!" Tressa said and with that, she turned and walked out of the store.

"Well, she sure was acting strange," Rachel as she watched Tressa walk out of the store. "I wonder if she's feeling okay."

"I'm sure she's fine; that's a great dress," Melody said as she gestured to the strapless blue dress Rachel had on.

"Yeah, it looked good when I saw it but I don't think I like the way it looks on me," Rachel said. "It's a little too…ordinary."

"I don't think any dress could look ordinary on you," Isabelle said. "You make everything look, Ray."

"Yeah, I guess but I have natural beauty," Rachel said. "Anyway, I don't think I like this one at all. I'm gonna go try on another."

With that, she disappeared behind the dressing room curtain. Isabelle and Melody sighed and decided to make themselves comfortable in the two chairs facing the dressing room. It was going to take awhile but at least the others would have plenty of time to get ready.

At almost six o'clock, Isabelle and Melody dragged Rachel out of the store with the latter complaining there were still other dresses she hadn't tried on. The trio made their way back to Alfea but instead of going to their dorm, Isabelle and Melody led Rachel to the auditorium.

"Why are we here?" Rachel asked. "Is there some memo I didn't get-".

"SURPRISE!" Their friends shouted as Isabelle and Melody opened the doors.

Rachel's jaw dropped; the auditorium was decorated in pink streamers hanging from the ceiling and the walls, and pink and white balloons floated around the room.

A banner that said HAPPY SWEET SIXTEEN, RACHEL, hung magically in the air just above a table where a four-foot cakes sat ready to be eaten. Rachel eyes watered as she smiled at her friends.

"Oh, you guys, this is so-whoa!" She stepped forward and tripped over a streamer that lay loose at her feet, and fell onto the floor, making everyone laugh. Rachel laughed nervously, stood up, and smiled at Isabelle and her friends.

"This is wonderful, you guys, thanks so much," she said as she hugged them all at once.

"You're welcome, girl," Cheyenne said.

"We knew you'd like it," Melody said.

"And with precise planning and organization, it's bound to be a party you're sure to love!" Nicole beamed.

And Rachel did love it; her friends had made the whole night fun with dancing and eating cake, along with the joy of having all their friends there. It was undoubtedly a night Rachel or any of the girl would never forget, because it was one they spent together.


	5. The Contest

Chapter 5: The Contest

It was Saturday and things would have been peaceful for the new Winx as they tried to relax in their dorm if only Rachel and Cheyenne weren't fighting. Again.

"Yeah, right!" Rachel scoffed. "There's no way!"

"Yeah, there is!" Cheyenne insisted. "I could do it easily!"

"In your dreams!" Rachel said.

Melody was listening to her favorite song on her music pod and lounging on the couch in the middle of the room. Seeing her two friends bicker, she rolled her eyes and pulled her headphones off as she sat up. "What are you two going on about now?" She asked.

"Cheyenne here thinks she can get more guys' phone numbers than I can," Rachel shook her head in disbelief.

"Uh, yeah, because I know I can!" Cheyenne retorted.

"Did you eat a poisonous mushroom or something? Because you must be delusional," Rachel said, still shaking her head.

"And you must be having memory lapses, because clearly you don't remember all the guys I went out with in junior high," said Cheyenne.

"Pure luck," said Rachel, although she had to admit that her friend did have a point. Cheyenne was one of most popular girls among the guys in junior high, mostly due to her athletic and charming personality. Rachel suddenly grew less confident as she remembered all the times her friend received love notes, but then remembered how her locker had been overflowing with them and confidence eased back.

"You may be good at getting guys but I'm better," she said.

"You're both good," Violet entered the room holding an oddly shaped cactus. "Can't you both just agree on that?"

"Violet's right," Nicole said as she also entered the room. "This argument's pointless because neither of you is better or worse than the other. And it's not helping me concentrate on writing my report for Palladium's class. "

"It's not good for my plants, either," Violet held up the cactus. "This cactus is a kind of plant that gets agitated by the sound of loud voices. It's what causes them to twist like this."

"Don't blame me, blame her," Rachel nodded at Cheyenne. "She's the one who started it."

"Well, if you hadn't bragged about how easy it was for you to get that boy from Redfountain's phone number, we wouldn't be having this conversation," Cheyenne said.

"I saw you staring at him, too, last week. You're just jealous because I got his number and you didn't," Rachel said.

"I can probably get twice as many phone numbers as you could!" Cheyenne said.

"Wanna bet?" Rachel retorted.

"There's an idea," Isabelle came in. "Why don't you two have a contest to see which one of you gets the most phone numbers in one day?"

"That seems like a good way to settle this nonsense," Nicole said.

"And I know the perfect place to get a boy's phone number," said Rachel.

"The mall" her friends said in unison, reading her mind.

"That's probably her solution to _everything_," Nicole said as she rolled her eyes.

"So if you two are going to have a contest, how about a little friendly wager?" Melody suggested.

"Fine with me, as long as it's not something like the loser has to walk around wearing clown shoes or be the winner's personal maid for a week," said Rachel.

"How about the loser buys all of us ice cream?" Isabelle suggested.

"Sounds good to me," said Cheyenne.

"Yeah, then we'll all get to taste victory!" Melody joked.

Her friends laughed.

It wasn't much later when the new Winx were standing in the center of the mall in Magix. The mall wasn't too crowded but there were plenty of young men roaming around. And Cheyenne and Rachel were already on the lookout for ones they could easily charm into giving them what they wanted.

"Okay, then," Isabelle declared as she stood between them. "We are here to determine which one of you is better at getting guys. You have precisely one hour; Nicole here will time you," she nodded at her friend, who held up her phone which displayed a timer. "You will each take a different side of the mall; Rachel will take the left wing and Cheyenne will take the right. You will go to different places, find guys, and try to get their phone numbers. Whoever gets the most by the end of the time period wins. And remember, each guy only has one phone, no doubling. The loser will buy all of her friends ice cream. Do we agree?"

"Of course," Rachel said.

"Absolutely," Cheyenne nodded.

"Good, you may….begin!" Isabelle cried. Nicole pressed the button on her phone, which set the timer off, and Rachel and Cheyenne were off on their quest. Rachel managed to find a guy standing in front of a video game store while Cheyenne disappeared into a sporting goods shop.

"I think this will be a rather interesting experiment," Nicole said. "To see if which of their personalities is more successful in attracting the opposite sex."

"Yeah, but to them it's not an experiment, it's a contest, and you know how Cheyenne hates to lose," said Violet.

"So who do you guys think is gonna win?" Melody asked.

"I really don't like to pick sides when it comes to my friends," Violet said. "Like I said before, I think they're both good. Who knows? It could end up in a tie."

"Well, I'd say my girl Rachel's got this one in the bag," Melody said with easy confidence. "As long as I've known her, there hasn't been a guy that has been able resist her."

"I'm afraid I'm quite neutral about it, as Violet is," said Nicole. "Predicting the outcome is proving to be rather difficult giving both their positive and negative attributes."

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see" said Isabelle as she looked around. "They've just disappeared from our sight. How much time do they have left, Nicole?"  
"Fifty-six minutes and forty-eight seconds," Nicole said checking her timer. "It looks like we're be here for awhile."

"Good thing I brought my music pod," Melody took her device and put her headphones in.

"And I've got a book to read," Violet said. " And we've got each other for company; I think we'll be okay."

"Almost okay, I'm parched," Isabelle said. "I think I'm gonna go grab a soda, do you guys want one?"

"No thanks, I'm good," Violet said sweetly.

"Sure, I'll take one," said Melody over her headphones. "Make sure it's non-diet, okay?"

"I _will_ have diet soda, thank you," said Nicole.

Isabelle chuckled and walked off toward the food court.

There was still a lot of time left after Isabelle came back with sodas, and the timer was down to two and a half minutes when both Cheyenne and Rachel came back.

"Okay, so how many numbers did you guys score?" Isabelle asked them both.

"I got seven," said Cheyenne. "Didn't take much effort to charm the last three guys into giving me theirs. They probably would've just handed them right over if I asked."

"Nice job," Isabelle said. She then turned to Rachel. "So how many did you get, Ray?"

"Uh….seven," Rachel said as she looked down.

"Huh?" Her friends said in unison. And then Isabelle, Melody, Violet, and Nicole started giggling, causing at Cheyenne and Rachel to look at them

"It looks like you were right, V," Melody said to her friend. "It's a tie."

Violet smiled; she was glad it had ended this way.

"I guess neither of us is either better or worse than the other at getting guys," Cheyenne said.

"I guess not," Rachel said. "Though I thought for sure I would at least get eight of them."

"Probably if you had more time, this was just in one hour," Nicole said. "And quite honestly, you both did better than any girl our age could have."

"I guess you're right," Cheyenne smiled proudly, as did Rachel as she flipped her hair back.

"Well, it's only because we got such good looks and skills," she said modestly.

"But who's going to buy us ice cream?" Melody asked. "If it's a tie, does that mean we have to buy our own ice cream?"

"I think it's only fair since neither of them either won or lost," Violet said.

"Unless Cheyenne here would like a rematch," Rachel offered.

Cheyenne smiled and wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulders. "I think I'm cool with us being equal."

"Me, too," Rachel said as she returned the gestured and walked off with the rest of her friends towards the food court.


End file.
